Cherry Blossom of Winter
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. Short fic set in edo Japan. Contains Uchihacest, yaoi, briefly detailed lemon, hurt/comfort and character death. Rated M.


**Rated M for Uchihacest/Yaoi (BoyxBoy sex)**  
**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**  
**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Sasuke**  
**Romance/Comfort/Hurt**

**Character death.**

**A/N: This is a oneshot I write for a friend. The story is roughly ****set in the ****1600's to 1860's. Itachi is sent to fight and therefore Sasuke is left alone while Itachi is away at war. And during this time Sasuke receives letters from Itachi now and again, but I won't tell you too much as it's a short fic written in Sasuke's pov. The end paragraph is an ending scene, and is written in italics because it's not what Sasuke is saying. ****The story is called, 'cherry blossom of winter' named from the English translation of an instrumental piece I was inspired by and listened to while writing the fic. I have finally taken it off repeat lol. Okay enough of my babbling! Enjoy. Oh, and leave reviews! :P**

**

* * *

**私の親愛なる友のために。

**冬の桜の花  
Cherry Blossom of Winter**

Smiling wearily as I watch you march off to war upon your raven steed, you turn slightly to look behind you. You're long thin pony tail swaying in the breeze as you look back to me, smiling as you do, and a faint glitter escaping your eyes as you ride off. It is spring; we had watched the sakura blossoming only yesterday, and today you are leaving. I watch as petals flutter through the wind and towards you, I hold onto the blossom in my palm, the one you tied into my raven hair. Releasing it into the sky as it blows away, gently gliding towards you as it falls to your shoulder. A small reminder, a comfort for you as you leave. Not knowing whether you will return, you smile with hope, knowing that when you return, you'll have me waiting for you, no matter how long and far war keeps us apart, I will be here for you.

I receive his letter, each one I sacred. Each crease embedded in the sheets of ink stained paper, his words and touch, each pressed on to it. The pain, tears and fear he keeps hidden, he dare not express it on his papers to me, knowing it will make me worry more for my beloved. He only tells me; '_I am okay_.' to reassure my suffering heart as I lay at night, hoping to be dreaming of my beloved and I together, hand in hand as we watch the sakura that bloom in spring.

But it is now winter, and many months have passed since you left. Alone in this now empty house, no longer hearing the creaking of wooden panels beneath your footsteps as you walk to my room, overlooking the garden, now blanketed with a thick layer of snow.

The wind blows and the chimes sing gently in its icy gale. I stand alone at our gates, waiting, waiting silently for your letter. Waiting and hoping to see you, a faint figure marching proudly as he smiles in triumphant success, tired from long months of war. But smiles and enthusiastically greets the one he left home, cradling his lover in his arms to carry them back to their room where he lays down his lover's body, leaning into a passionate kiss, the missed touch of his lover's lips and the taste of his soul upon them. Caressing bruised cheeks and binding muddied fingers as he slips off his armour to reveal wounds and scars bound up in cotton bandages to heal each wound he has received from the labours of war. I shall remove each bandage carefully to unveil the cuts and torn skin upon the dirty pale skin, kissing it with care as you smile greatly with gratitude, guilty that your beloved was left without you all this time.

"Do you still love me?" I ask, staring into crimson eyes. You smile softly as you caress the smooth skin upon my neck as you reply. "I love you." And press your lips against mine, only to lead to wandering hands and a passion growing from within our chests as a distant hand reaches between my legs. Taking me into them, the soft, familiar strokes that the gentle hand makes, the hands that had murdered many, blood stained and tainted. I kiss your lips once more as I beg for more of you. You smile sweetly as you remove your hand, trailing it up my chest to remove the fabric in which I am wrapped in. Carefully un-dressing my body and releasing it as I give it to you, my body was always yours, and now it's here for you to take and use it as you wish.

You hold me in your arms as I lay carelessly within them, as you slowly take a nipple into your mouth. Biting the sensitive skin as you caress the nub with your moist organ, and relish in my gasps and moans for you. Causing my body to grow hot and yearn for your touch, craving my lover's skin against mine.

You slowly take your time as you twist me over, laying me on top of the cushions on our futon, as you kiss my shoulders down to my back and slowly make your way to my entrance. Feeling myself grow needier of your touch, you chuckle quietly to yourself, surprised at my eagerness, restraining no more as you slicken your fingers, pushing them into me with care. As soon as your job is finished, you continue on to yourself, taking your member into your hands. Rubbing it up and down the slit towards my entrance, slowly pressing yourself at it, pressing the tip into my body with ease. A deep moan abandoning your throat and lips as you push into me further. My body tenses as I feel you within me after so long, the warmth of your skin and the pumping and twitching of you in me. I arch my back, purring like a kitten as I moan your name lustfully. I feel your body begin to move as your hips rock into me, making my body shiver violently as I begin to grunt with each thrust. Ahh, don't stop. You no idea how much I have longed for your tender skin within me.

As your moves begin to get quicker and my pants deepen, you breathlessly moan my name, desperately whispering my name. "Sasuke…!" We both fall into a desirable heat that electrifies our bodies as we moan together, screaming in pleasure as we near our limits, exploding upon the sheets of our futon and your bitter honey filling me. You fall on to me as we lay in a heap together, you hold me tight, pulling me into your chest as you roll over so we lye near one another comfortably. Whispering sweetly in my ear, "I will always be with you… no matter what." Your voice like a melody as it fades away like smoke washed away by the wind. I feel your presence slowly evaporating, painfully fading into air as I lose your soul, desperately grasping to it, I feel it slip away from me with ease. So quick I don't even see it, and then it's gone. And soon left with nothing, as you feel the pain pierce through your chest as you realise, and feel your body grow dense and empty. Longing for something, but not knowing what. You reach out helplessly as you try, but can't accept it. It's gone.

_The delicate beauty of each pink petal that falls, the tender feel of its petals like the soft silk of a kimono. Each blossom that falls in the icy breeze, the pure innocence of the white snow, tainted with the crimson colour of red, a tender blossom falls to it. A dying warrior lies upon the frost, his face pale with death, and his body staggered and worn. He smiles warmly as he gazes upon the sakura above his hand that shields his wounds. As it comforts him, reminds him of the love he left at home. Gentle features and a caring smile, glittering eyes like the midnight sky, the beautiful innocence of his soul. As his world slowly darkens, the warrior remembers the ones he loved and the one he has only ever loved. in his chest, an unbreakable bond stays tied. Never to be broken, but to stay strong, connected them beyond infinity. His lover's pale face, salty tears fall as it snows for him, freezing his sins and making him pure, his tenderness, just like the cherry blossom of winter._


End file.
